How Do You Get That Lonely?
by His.Infernal.Majesty
Summary: Sequel to Tourniquet. At Kurama's funeral, Hiei finds a way to express his sadness for Kurama's passing without killing somebody. But is it really goodbye?


Hey! I wrote a song fiction a long time ago called 'Tourniquet'. This is the sequel, the reactions of everyone else at the funeral. I had an angst moment. And yes, I know I should be working on my two other stories.

How Do You Get That Lonely?

Yusuke stared out the window of the car. _I can't cry. I don't want to cry. Kurama would be sad if I cried. _

Hiei sat in the passengers seat next to him, head bowed.

Yusuke knew for a fact that Hiei had taken Kurama's suicide the hardest. Hell, they had been friends for so long. They could talk to each other without speaking, practically.

If they hadn't both been male, you could have called them soul mates.

"Hiei…"

"Hn."

"Hiei, don't do that. Listen, I know it must be hard to deal with Kurama's suicide"

"He didn't commit suicide."

"What?" Yusuke was shocked. "What do you mean, 'he didn't commit suicide'? Of course he did. Sure, I don't want to…believe that he's…" a flash of Kurama's smiling face forced itself into his head, and Yusuke nearly broke down.

"Yoko…"

"Wha? What about Yoko?" What did the fox spirit inside Kurama have to do with Kurama's death?

"Yoko…killed Kurama…"

"How? Yoko would have known that in killing Kurama, he'd ruin any chance of his life."

"He was going to take over Kurama's body, killing his spirit, then kill his family. Or that's what Kurama thought. Yoko wasn't going to kill his family, they were the ones to teach him how to love and that not all humans were worthless. But, Kurama wanted to stay in Ningenkai with us…I remember. He said so. He said that no matter what…when he was dying, I was holding him in the bathroom. Blood was everywhere…" a sob echoed from the small demon, and he covered his eyes with a hand, trying to not cry.

The two lapsed into silence, getting out of the car when they arrived at the beautiful Botanical Graveyard.

Kurama had asked to be buried there, surrounded by the flowers he had so passionately cared for.

They joined a group near a podium, where a new grave had been opened.

A white casket lay open, the top leaning against the casket's side.

Hiei refused to look into it.

A priest stood up on the podium, dressed in the usual cloak. "Dear friends and family. We are here today to mourn the passing of Shuiichi Kage Minamino. Though, I shall not be the one to talk of him, for I never truly knew him. We shall call up one who did know him better than anyone. Will Hiei please rise and come up here?"

Hiei looked up in surprise through his haze of sadness. He looked at the ground and stood at the podium, taking the priests place.

He cleared his throat. "I'm…I'm not good at talking a lot. But…" tears misted Hiei's vision, but he forced them to not fall. "Shuiichi…was such a great friend. He never judged anyone unjustly. And I know for a fact that…even though I never told him…that I will never forget him. Because he was my best friend. And I loved him for that. For the fact that he could stay so calm when he was under such pressure…and…with such a perfect life, how could he want to…he knew he could always talk to me, or Yusuke, or even Kuwabara, and we'd all understand. That's what our little group was for…" Hiei's voice gained some strength, and he continued. "Shuiichi was the best person I ever knew. Of course, he had his moments of stupidity, but what living being doesn't? If there's one thing he's taught me, it's that nobody is perfect, and to always be together. If you're with others…then, you'll never be alone. And…even though I now stand surrounded by people, I've never felt more alone." Hiei cleared his throat of his tears. "I, well, Yusuke and I had written a song a long time ago. And…I was wondering if he would come up here and sing it with me…If not, then I'll sing alone."

Yusuke made no move to get up.

Hiei nodded, then started to sing as he looked down into the casket.

_It was just another story written on the second page  
Underneath the Tiger's football score  
It said he was only eighteen, a boy about my age  
They found him face down on the bedroom floor_

Kurama's face…that beautiful face that Hiei had made fun of him for, saying it made him look like a female, was the same as always. His blood-red hair lay splayed over the white pillow under his head, framing his face in a fiery halo.

His wise, gentle emerald eyes were closed.

He looked like he was sleeping.

_  
There'll be services on Friday at the Lawrence Funeral Home  
Then out on Mooresville highway, they'll lay him 'neath a stone..._

How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad  
To make you make the call, that havin' no life at all  
Is better than the life that you had  
How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go  
How do you get that lonely... and nobody know

Hiei almost choked, but continued as they covered the casket and started to place him in the ground.

_  
Did his girlfriend break up with him, did he buy or steal that gun?  
Did he lose a fight with drugs or alcohol?  
Did his Mom and Daddy forget to say I love you son?  
Did no one see the writing on the wall?_

I'm not blamin' anybody, we all do the best we can  
I know hindsight's 20/20, but I still don't understand...

How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad  
To make you make the call, that havin' no life at all  
Is better than the life that you had  
How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go  
How do you get that lonely... and nobody know

It was just another story printed on the second page  
Underneath the Tiger's football score...

By now, they had placed the coffin in the ground, and people were throwing roses and other-such flowers into the ground.

Hiei and Yusuke stayed behind everyone else, just staring.

"I can't believe it." Yusuke muttered. "He's…really gone."

Hiei nodded. "Yusuke…"

The detective turned to the small fire koorime. "Yeah?"

Hiei suddenly hugged him, burying his face in Yusuke's chest.

Yusuke blinked in surprise, until he felt the warm, wet feeling soak through his shirt. He smiled sadly.

"Oh, Hiei."

The small demon's shoulders shook, sobbing. His small body quaked with his tears. "Ku-Kurama…why? Why? Why did you leave? I don't want you to go! You're my best friend…my…my…I loved you! You were my best friend! I trusted you with my life! And now…" Hiei finally broke down completely, and Yusuke lowered to the ground, kneeling, holding the heart-broken demon.

"It's okay, Hiei." A tear slipped down Yusuke's face, and he soon joined in his friends' grief.

Neither noticed the spirit of their friend standing near them.

Tears poured down Kurama's face.

_Hiei…Yusuke…_

They both looked up at the voice, and saw the form of their best friend.

"Kurama…"

The ghost nodded. His eyes were so sad. _I'm…I'm so sorry. That was so selfish of me to kill myself. But, I know Yoko. He would have killed you all! I couldn't have that happen. _

Hiei didn't bother to wipe his eyes. "Kurama…did you hear…?"

_Hear the song? _

Hiei nodded.

_Yes. Thank you. And…I love you too, Hiei. You're my best friend. And you too, Yusuke. _

Kurama looked behind himself. _Apparently Spirit World can't drag me from here until I can talk to you two. I don't want to go to Heaven. I want to stay here and watch over you. And I will. _

The three Spirit Detectives shared looks, and they all broke down.

One in shame for being so stupid in taking his own life and making his friends so sad.

One in sadness for losing his best friend.

And the last in hope that they would all meet again in Hell…or Heaven, whichever came first.

But there was one thing they could all tell. They would never be without each other.

And that was just fine with them.


End file.
